And So It Went
by Evie
Summary: Pacey and Joey parted ways after high school, only to continue to pine away for each other. It is Summer 2009 and the pair meet up in the most unlikely of circumstances. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

2009  
  
Mmm, tuna salad sandwich on toasted raisin bread. Delicious. Taking my lunch break earlier today was exactly what I needed. Of course, it would be good if I actually ate out instead of sitting here in my office, staring out of the window, waiting for my already half used free hour to pass. But I enjoy the silence and the solitude. Just sitting here, watching people shuffle by below me, wondering what they are thinking, where they are going, who they are in love with. Okay, I don't let that romantic side of me slip out in public too often, but I have to say that I, Josephine Potter, am still waiting for love to come around again. I think sometimes that it's crazy of me to hope for it, and I know that I push it away time and time again. But I can't seem to stop my heart from wishing to be rescued from its nearly stagnant state. It's probably a lost cause anyway. I'm twenty-seven-years-old, living in New York City in a 3200 dollar a month studio that I can barely afford and haven't had a significant relationship in over five years. I blame the cesspool of men swimming around me, but is it really lousy men or am I just too caught up in a fantasy that will never come true? One thing still remains the same for me though - I think way too much. And another thing; I need to get rid of this picture of my high school boyfriend I have sitting on my desk before someone comes in here and accuses me of pulling a Mrs. Robinson act.  
  
"Joey, I need a favor!" It's my best friend, Allison Moore. She and I work together at Theatre Link Group, a large production company that puts on half of the shows on Broadway. Allison is a riot to be sure. Uptight one minute, laid back the next, creatively genius and loves what we do. But as for her personal life, she's just as much of a basket case as I am.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" I answer her jokingly, as I swivel my chair around.  
  
"I have to meet with Saul Livingston in two hours and I need more background on him," she says out of breath, brushing her long dark curls out of her face and giving me a pleading look. "I have to know something other than the few shows he's written that I haven't seen!"  
  
"You'll wow him like always," I laugh. She won't buy it.  
  
"Background, please. I'd look it up myself, but I have a ton of phone calls to make for the benefit concert before I leave."  
  
"Okay, but you owe me a favor."  
  
"Hmm, I seem to recall getting you out of somewhat of a sticky situation two nights ago and haven't received any stipends." She taps her foot and raises an eyebrow.  
  
I roll my eyes. She rolls hers back.  
  
"Fine, we're even."  
  
"Lovely! Bring it by my office when you're done?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Allison scoots off as quickly as she came and I am plagued with the awful memory of Mere Braunstien's cocktail party he decided to throw mid-week. I barely escaped the clutches of that troll Jeffery Beithan, our new casting associate. He has been in hot pursuit of me since he arrived here last month and has not been shy about it. So, he, of course, cornered me at the party and started breathing down my neck and speaking lewdly in my ear. Just when I thought I was about to lose my bowels, Allison pulled him to the side and whispered something to him that sent him hurrying across the room and over to Belinda Sims. She told him I didn't believe in pre- marital sex and that Belinda would spread her legs for anything in boxers. It was only half a lie.  
  
Okay, I better get this information before Allison has my head. I steal one more glance out of the window. Just as I'm about to turn back to my computer, my eyes zone in on a man, a tall brown-haired man in a dark blue uniform with his shirt open revealing a well muscled chest below a white undershirt. God, he looks just like Pacey. I blink. No, I'm just imagining things. I blink again. He's gone. That could not have been him. Ever since my sister, Bessie, told me Pacey had been accepted into the US Coast Guard Academy, a man in uniform causes me to do a double-take. I was so proud of him when I heard. Bessie said he went to community college for a year did pretty well all the while working on the boat of a retired commander. Within the next two years he was up in Connecticut training to save lives and finishing school. I don't know if he even finished, but somehow I think that he made it. Despite what he always thought, Pacey was the strong one. He was the survivor. I know if I had a family like he had, the venom-spitters that they were, I would have shriveled up into a self-pitying ball and sank into nothing. But not Pacey, he lived his life. He took care of himself.  
  
But the question is what would he be doing in New York City?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lieutenant Witter! Slummin' at the old MR office when you could be out rescuing drowning half-dressed women out on Montauk? This is your 'peak' season, is it not?" Lieutenant-JG Hank Rivera grins cheekily at me. He was my roommate back when we were lowly cadets at the academy. He was a great guy to have around to lift your spirits in typical times of Witter- woe. "I'm still angry with you for getting that assignment when I'm stuck here reading signals from distressed fishing boats in Guam," he laughs.  
  
"Hey, it's not all fun and games, Rivera, eight to nine months out of the year Montauk is dead in the water. Not to mention, who gets to live in New York City?" I cock an eyebrow. There are so many reasons why that makes him the luckier man, but I won't go into that right now.  
  
"Okay, you got me there, but I'd trade it in any day for a chance at those vacationing exhibitionists in the Hamptons."  
  
"Ah, but you are forgetting how close it mirrors my hometown. Listen, I have to drop this off for my commanding officer," I hold up the manila envelope in my hand, "and then I'm off for the next four days. You want to come up with me for the weekend and hang out? You don't have to work, do you?"  
  
"Nah, but I've got a better idea. You stay here with me. I've got the room. We can pretend we're civilians for a couple of days."  
  
"Sounds sweet."  
  
"Who's the package for?" Hank asks, his eyes trained for a long moment on his computer screen. He looks at it a little closer, his brow wrinkled.  
  
"Commander Taglerini," I tell him.  
  
"His office is on the next floor," he says without looking up. He executes a few more keystrokes, nods to himself, and refocuses on me. "I have to work until five. Meet me back here then."  
  
"Will do," I chuckle. "See ya, man."  
  
"Oh, Pace."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I forgot," Hank grins again and lets his face fall seriously as he salutes me.  
  
"You can't be serious," I say, groaning.  
  
"You do out rank me, sir."  
  
I laugh before turning toward the elevator. I can't wait to get out of here. I need the time to just regroup and get myself together, although I don't know if New York City will do the trick. Luckily, I keep a change of clothes in the trunk of my car. But all the same, I think I'll do a little shopping before the day is done. I just got paid, and I want to look good while I'm getting drunk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
"So, the jury's still out on that one, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trevor. You were just telling me about your 'coffee date'," Allison gives me a plaintive look. Then sighs into her sandwich. We just got off of work, early by our standards - It's 7:30. The things we do to keep a roof over our heads. Trevor was some guy I met on the elevator at work two weeks ago and finally had coffee with last Thursday. I'd forgotten all about him until Allison brought him up. I think she worries about me. It's okay, I worry about her too - when I'm not obsessing over strange men I see walking down the street.  
  
"I'm sorry," I tell her. "I just can't shake this feeling that I saw someone I couldn't have seen today."  
  
She shrugs. "That tends to happen in this city."  
  
"It's really bothering me."  
  
"Who did you see?"  
  
"You're going to slug me when I tell you."  
  
"Not Pacey?"  
  
I sigh. "Yes, Pacey."  
  
"You're right, I'm going to slug you." Allison rolls her eyes. "You always think you see, Pacey, Joey. If you don't stop having these hallucinations I'm going to have to have you committed."  
  
"But, Allison I think I really did see him this time. I don't know why, but I really think that I did."  
  
"Hmm, there isn't anything you can do about it if you did."  
  
"I could call his brother maybe and. Never mind. You're right." I hate that. She's always right.  
  
"No, I'm not right. You could call his brother if you really felt like you had to, Joey." I think I'm looking pathetic and she wants it to stop.  
  
"No, I don't have to," I attempt to smile brightly. "We hanging out tonight?"  
  
"I'm a little tired. I was going to go rent a couple of movies and call it a night. I was thinking about calling Bill and asking if he wanted to come over."  
  
Now it was my turn to sigh. "Allison, Bill is bad news."  
  
"Can't I just use him for sex?" she pouts.  
  
"No. He's hurt you one too many times."  
  
"Yeah, but he's so hot. Fine, I won't call Bill, but you are going to have to use your powers to hook me up with Dylan in accounting. He may be a tad dull, but - uhmm!"  
  
"You're going to toy with the poor thing like that? You are just plain cruel."  
  
"Aren't I?" she laughs as we divide up the check with practiced ease. She has the tip this time. We alternate on that. We share so many meals together it's outrageous. You'd think we'd be sick of each other.  
  
"So, what are you going to do tonight?" she asks as we step outside and begin walking down the street.  
  
"I guess I'll come with you and watch one movie and then go home. I'm going to that party tomorrow night, ya know?"  
  
"You're really going to that thing?" Barney Kessler's 40th birthday bash will be held at Tavern on the Green. Dress is semi-formal and you will be bored to death within the first hour. "Ick," says Allison, "well, have fun."  
  
Barney's my downstairs neighbor. He basically guilt tripped me into going. I felt sorry for the guy. He doesn't seem to have any friends other than his barracuda wife. Most of the guests will be her friends. "I don't think it'll be that bad. even if I am dateless."  
  
"That is by choice. You have ten people you could ask."  
  
"True, but why bother? I'm not going to stay very long anyway."  
  
Allison shakes her head. She knows I'm going to get stuck in a conversation I can't get out of and complain about it to her for the next two days. But hey, what are friends for if they can't listen to you bitch and whine?  
  
I raise my arm to hail an approaching taxi, some nut bumps into me, but I don't pay attention. Allison taps my shoulder anxiously. "Did you see those two guys?"  
  
"No." The taxi pulls up and we climb in.  
  
"You nut. They were hot. They looked like they had plans for the evening though. Ugh. I'm so pathetic."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pacey did you see those two women?" Hank puts his hand over his heart, feigning an attack.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That babe you bumped into."  
  
"Nah," I shrug.  
  
"She was just my type. Tall, long legs, extremely beautiful."  
  
"Sounds like she was out of your league," I chuckle as we approach the first club we plan on hitting tonight. "Besides, why worry about women that have already passed you by when you can there are so many more waiting for us right here?" I indicate the large crowd in front of us waiting to get inside.  
  
Hank sighs and scans the crowd of beautiful women. "When you're right you're right. but she was still hot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know, Jo. I think I changed my mind."  
  
"What you're not going to ambush poor Dylan in accounting? Good."  
  
"No, I you're going to do that for me. But that's not what I meant. I meant that I changed my mind about going out tonight." Allison waggles her eyebrows.  
  
"You're not trying to follow those two men are you?"  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean we can't go out and find two just like them."  
  
"I don't know. I was getting used to the idea of watching a video then going home and going to bed."  
  
"We'll stay for a couple of hours then we can go home."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Anyway, it's still early. We have time to get changed and relax for a bit before we leave."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at your apartment."  
  
Allison nods and scoots up to talk to the driver. "Can you drop her at 71st and Amsterdam?"  
  
I just love weekends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10:15 -- Blue Streaks  
  
"So, you're in the coast guard? I think that is so hot in so many ways."  
  
This one looks good enough to eat. Okay, Pacey, keep in mind you've had one too many beers tonight. But good God the girl has been talking to you for three minutes and already she's rubbing her body against yours. "I think you're hot too," I whisper in her ear. A guy has needs.  
  
"That's good, honey." She's patting my ass. I'm really starting to think I could screw her. She's definitely not the long-term commitment type, which is exactly what I need at this point in time. All of a sudden, her tongue is in my mouth and we're making out. She's pressing herself up against me. Not my type, but perfect for a weekend fling. She pulls away, breathing huskily. "Listen, I have to go now. I'm on a girl's night out with my sister and a few other gals. But here's my card," she pulls her business card out from her bra. Belinda Sims, Associate Production Manger, Theatre Link Productions. Show biz chick.. could be interesting.  
  
"Okay, Belinda, but I'm only in town for a couple of days." I lick my lips and kiss her neck.  
  
"Don't worry." She pats my shoulder. "I can ditch these girls by one tonight. My home number is on the back." She winks. "I'll see you soon."  
  
She saunters away like a cat. She's more than hot, but all of a sudden, I don't know if I will be making that phone call. I lean back against the wall of the corner we had nestled ourselves in and think of another woman, my ex-girlfriend, Brittany. I met her in Florida one summer while I was still at the academy. I liked to go there on my holidays for the most part. Capeside hadn't felt like home in a long time. Brown hair, green eyes, freckles perfectly sprinkled across her nose. She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. There was only one other face in the world that was more beautiful and that face was gone now, gone from my life forever as far as I was concerned. When I met Brittany, it was the first time I allowed myself to open up again. I visited her on my leaves and when I was stationed at Montauk after my tour of duty, she came to live with me. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. Or was it? Was it a mistake or just another lesson in life for Pacey Witter? Never get too happy or too comfortable, it's only a matter of time before life is going bite you in the butt. But I should have known with Brittany. I never felt the great connection I wanted to feel with her. I never really even felt . as silly as this sounds. I was still looking for butterflies. I guess my brother, Dougie, was right about that. They do get lost somewhere along the line. Maybe you only get one chance at butterflies. And my chance ended a long long time ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10:30 - Blue Streaks  
  
"Oh my God, your best friend is here," Allison rolls her eyes and points over the crowd. It's Belinda Sims. Wonderful.  
  
"Just ignore her. She won't talk to us. We don't have dicks." I shrug and start toward the bar.  
  
"Ladies," Belinda somehow broke her cardinal rule. She stops us before we can make it to the spot at the bar I had my eye on. I groan and turn around. Allison is tapping her foot and has her arms folded. "Enjoying yourselves?" Belinda asks as approaches us with group of other. women?  
  
"I don't believe it!" Allison's eyes bug out of her head, exaggerating shock. "You're whoring women now, Belinda?! For shame."  
  
Belinda grinds her teeth, venom in her eyes. "You'll pay for that Moore."  
  
"Uh, I happen to be your superior, sweetheart, or are you forgetting?" Allison laughs shortly.  
  
"Uh, Belinda," a shorter much less flashy version of Belinda steps up beside her. "Can you not start a fight on my birthday? I really want to go salsa dancing now. So, let's go."  
  
"Yes, please leave," Allison says, looking over her shoulder toward the bartender. I can tell she's growing tired of Belinda's presence and is ready to hit the dance floor with some hot guy.  
  
"Missy you're such a bore. No wonder you're mom's favorite." Belinda sounds like she's only half joking. She pushes past the girl I assume is her sister and the other three women that are with them and heads for the front of the club. Missy shakes her head and follows.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor thing, having Belinda for a sister," Allison snorts.  
  
I roll my eyes and turn back to heading for the bartender. "Yeah, can you imagine having to grow up with her?"  
  
"I'm sure she has stolen half of the girls boyfriends," Allison says as she leans up against the bar and winks at the dark-haired man behind the bar. "Hey, Jonathan."  
  
"How are you ladies doing tonight?"  
  
"I'll never be find Jonathan as long as you keep refusing to go out with me," Allison teases.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend doesn't like me fooling around with other women. I know you understand, sweetie."  
  
Allison leans over the counter and kisses his cheek.  
  
"Two cosmos, coming up," Jonathan grins.  
  
"Thanks, Jonathan," I say, turning around to scan the crowd with my best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing standing in this corner all by yourself, man?" Hank comes over to me, sweaty and out of breath.  
  
I chuckle at his appearance. "What have you been up to? Or do I have to ask?"  
  
"Just dancing, Witter. No crime in that, although, I did meet quite a few lovely ladies out there. Why don't you crawl on out there and have fun?"  
  
"Well, I did meet someone," I attempt.  
  
"Oh yeah? Where is she?"  
  
"She was on a girls night out. She told me to call her at one o'clock."  
  
"Are you going to?" Hank prods me.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not? Was she a dog?"  
  
"No! No, not at all, but I don't know. Maybe I'm just not ready."  
  
Hank nods his head sympathetically. "Well, if you don't mind I'm going to head back out there."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I'll be fine."  
  
Hank looks at me warily. "Are you sure, man? Because if not we can just head back to my place and crash."  
  
"No, seriously. I'm okay on my own."  
  
"All right, just try and have some fun, Witter. That's what this weekend was supposed to be about remember?" Hank turns and heads back toward the crowd of dancing crazies. I sigh. What to do, Witter. I guess I could deal with another beer.  
  
I start toward the bar, but before I can get there something stops me or shall I say, someone. My heart rate elevates and . oh my God. I feel it again. That feeling I left with her all those years ago is back. It's back because all my wildest dreams have come true. . . I'm looking at Joey Potter once again in the flesh. God, she's even more beautiful than I remembered. 


End file.
